


Scar Tissue

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-18
Updated: 2002-02-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna sees Josh's scar for the first time.





	Scar Tissue

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Scar Tissue**

**by:** Dee 

**Disclaimer:** Not mine; his. But I will say that although Mr. Sorkin has assured us that he's never written an episode of TWW while high, I have, on a number of occasions, written fan fic after a few glasses of red wine. Just wanted to get that off my chest. 

**Category:** angst 

**Feedback:** The best part of my day. 

**Spoilers:** Two Cathedrals 

**Rating:** MATURE 

**Author's Note:** I wrote this fic because I believe I'm obsessed with seeing Josh's scar. Or maybe it's his chest...Yep. Probably his chest. Actually most definitely his chest. 

"Josh, you've got to go soon!" Donna shouted to Josh as he came racing down the hall. 

"I know that Donna!" he screamed and bolted into his office to drop off his files. 

"You're going to be late!" she shouted back to him in his office. 

"I know that Donna!" 

She waited a beat. "Because I just thought you should know that you're going to be late if you don't leave soon!" 

This time he walked out into the bullpen to face her. "Donna, when I say I know that, don't you think that means I know that." 

"I suppose. But you said the same thing twice, and sometimes when you say the same thing twice, it's because you're not really listening to me. Which is why you end up repeating yourself, which is why I end up having to remind you of the same thing over and over again." 

"Okay I just blew two minutes listening to you right there." 

"Exactly. You're going to be late. It's Larry King Live, Josh. It's not like he can postpone the show." "I don't want to do it," he whined. 

"Nobody wants you to do it. But Sam is doing Dateline, Leo is doing a Stephanopolis Special, CJ is doing Wolf Blitzer, so that leaves you and Toby. And as much as nobody wants you to do it, nobody wants Toby to do it more." 

"Toby can handle an interview." 

"Toby can handle an `issue' interview. He doesn't do scandal very well. Remember last week when he had to fill in for Sam with Matt Lauer…." 

"Yes, I remember. They've never had to edit so many choice words from a morning broadcast in NBC's history. And to think in the end many of them were coming from Matt." 

"Which is why you are doing King." 

"But haven't we told them everything! I mean geez we're weeks into this and it's the still the topic on every news show in America. Hell, I'm living it and I'm sick of it." 

"Well the people aren't quite ready to let it go, so you need to tell Larry one more time how the President is fine, his administration is fine and how he will easily win re-election next November because everything is just so damn fine. Now go get changed." 

"Changed?" 

"You can't wear that shirt. It's all rumpled." 

"So what?" 

"A rumpled shirt is a sign of a rumpled administration, Josh. I put a new shirt and undershirt on your desk. The shirt will go with your tie." 

"Why do I need a new undershirt?" 

"Because you smell." 

"I smell?" Josh asked apparently appalled by this information. 

"You've been running around outside in the DC summer heat and humidity all day and yes, Josh, frankly… you stink." 

"So it's TV. It's not like people can smell me." 

"But Larry King will. He'll think it's because you are nervous, he'll think it's because you are hiding something, and he'll go for the jugular. The whole `what did you know when' questions will start...." 

"I hate those questions." 

"I know you do, that's why I put a new shirt along with a new undershirt on your desk. Also there is some deodorant in your top right hand drawer. Now go change." 

Josh looked back at his office. "I can't change in there." 

"Why not? It's almost eight. Most everyone is gone. Just shut the door." 

Josh hesitated. "What if someone walks in?" 

"Josh, it's not like you're going to be naked. It's just a shirt. Now go. Lock the connecting door and I'll stand in front of this one." Donna got up and shoved him into his office and proceeded to close the door behind her. 

She checked her watch. He needed to be at the studio in DC in less than an hour. Which she supposed was enough time, but if she didn't put the pressure on Josh he would procrastinate until there wasn't enough time. Tapping her foot, Donna checked her watch again. How long did it take to change a damn shirt? 

"Josh? How long does it take to …" 

"Donna!" he screeched. He'd just gotten his undershirt off and was now holding it up against his chest like a girl. "Get out!" 

For a moment his bark startled her. She moved to leave when it occurred to her why he was so freaked out by her walking in on him. 

Sam had mentioned to her a while back that Josh would never let him see him undress. At the time Donna thought this was a good thing. Then Sam explained that in a gym it was perfectly normal for guys to undress in front of each other. Men didn't get squeamish about nakedness. And sometimes if a guy didn't get undressed in front of the other guys it was because he was hiding something. Sam knew what Josh was hiding. It just worried him that Josh hadn't come to grips with letting anyone else see it. 

Donna told him not to worry about it. Only now she was worried. It had been over a year. This was a hurdle that he was going to have to cross. She figured now was as good a time as any… what with him running late for a live interview Larry King. Okay so maybe it wasn't a good time, but this might be the only chance she got to see him naked. 

No. Not naked. Shirtless. Mentally, she tried to shake the image of a naked Josh out of her mind. Bad things happened when she thought of naked Josh. Things like sexy dreams, and strange yearnings, and impossible fantasies. 

"Donna you're not leaving," Josh noted. 

She turned around, naked image free, with a determined expression. "No. Josh, it's time we deal with this." 

"Deal with what? I'm half naked. What if I said please get out?" 

She walked towards him and grabbed the material of the shirt that was still pressed against his chest. 

"Donna!" 

"Josh, let me have the shirt," she said calmly. 

"Okay, Donna if this is you making some kind of pass at me, let me tell ya, I'm all for that, but now is not really the time or the place…" 

"The shirt," she insisted although she would have to revisit the idea that he was all for her making a pass at him at a later date. "Let me have it, Josh." 

"Donna…" he sighed. 

"It's time you let someone see it, Josh. It's a scar and it's going to be with you for the rest of your life. You have to accept that. You can't be squeamish about letting other people see it." 

"I'm not squeamish," he protested. Then his expression sobered. "It's horrible, Donna. I can't…" 

"I've seen it. Remember?" 

"That was different." 

"I know. That's why you should show it to me first." 

"Why?" 

"Because someday you're going to … you know …be with some… woman," Donna said choking a bit on the idea of Josh with another woman although she refused to admit to herself why. "You're not going to want to have to show it to some stranger first. So show it to me. You know you trust me. You know I'm not going to make a face or anything." 

Donna pulled again on the shirt. "It's okay, Josh." 

He let go of his grip and Donna tossed the shirt to the floor. At first, Josh looked away while her eyes focused on his chest. Then Donna cupped his cheek in her hand and forced him to meet her eyes. 

"It's not that bad," she told him smiling gently. "See I didn't scream or anything." 

Josh looked down at the raised white jagged line running down his chest. "It's sort of crooked." 

"Well, they were in a bit of hurry, you know what with trying to save your life and everything." 

Josh was still looking at it with a disgusted grimace. 

"I think it's sexy," Donna blurted out. Big mistake. 

Josh's frown transformed into a smug grin almost instantly. "Ya think?" 

"Yes, Josh." 

"Because if this means you're going to have a hard time keeping your hands off of me from now on …" 

"Some how I'll manage." But it did make her think. "Does it hurt anymore?" 

He shook his head. "Na, it feels funny. Here." He grabbed her wrist and placed her hand on his chest, her forefinger resting at the top of the scar. Josh started to push her hand down so she could feel the length of it but Donna was way ahead of him. Her finger traced the path of the scar marveling at the smooth feel of it in the midst of his slightly furred chest. She wondered if the hair would ever grow back over it. Then she found the scar that marked the bullet's entrance. It was puckered and round. She fingered that too and wondered how something so small could have almost taken a life that was so … big. 

Josh hissed and instantly Donna lifted her gaze afraid that she had hurt him. 

"No, no," he said interpreting her concern. "It's just that…" 

Donna followed his gaze. Unknowingly, she had lifted her other hand to his chest and was palming his now hardened nipple. 

"I'm a little sensitive… there," he stammered, his face flushing a bit. 

"Oh." That probably was her cue to pull her hands back, but suddenly Donna realized that she was touching Josh. A naked furry chested Josh. That her hands were rubbing him ever so slightly. Their eyes locked and she could feel her breathing quicken. She tried to take a slow deep breath and when she did she decided he didn't smell so bad after all. In fact he smelled rather … manly. She wondered how he might taste… 

Suddenly there was a loud noise from outside in the bullpen and Donna instantly pulled her hands away. Josh turned away from her but she decided that the site of his muscled back wasn't helping matters any. 

Needing a distraction she grabbed the undershirt that was still in the plastic bag on his desk. Pulling it apart with a little more force than necessary, Donna removed the shirt from the plastic bag. He turned around with the oxford shirt in his hands. 

"Here put this on first." She pushed the undershirt at him and tried not to watch as he pulled it on. Then he threw on the other shirt and when it was buttoned Donna tied his tie for him. 

"I can do that myself." 

"I know. It's just that your knots are always crooked." 

"I do not have crooked knots," he protested. 

"Yes you do. Crooked knots. The most crooked knots I've ever seen." Actually, he didn't but she needed something to say and something to do, to avoid the sudden tension in the room. 

When she was done, she stepped back. "There see. That wasn't so bad." 

"No," he returned enigmatically. 

"Now, it won't be awkward. You know the next time you're with someone and you want to… take off your shirt." 

"Right," he agreed. "The next time… it won't be awkward." 

And what in the hell did that mean. No, Donna told herself. Do not go there. Now was not the time to go there. "Okay, got to go. Tuck in your shirt and I'll wait for you outside." Donna practically sprinted from the office and slammed the door behind her. She fell back against the door and took several deep breaths and wondered how long... 

It was just a matter of time before one of them blew. She wondered… how long? 


End file.
